


The Show Must Go On

by Rebaforever15



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't realise I couldn't post this on ff.net because it's about the actual actors. so here we are. Judi Dench and Daniel Craig behind the scenes of Skyfall and the feelings that develop. Please read and review xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood behind the camera watching as Sam gave directions on camera angles and a few changes to some of the script. He smiled as he watched Judi act her ass off, leaving Ralph in the shadows. Nobody could ever match Judi's acting ability for him, the minute she stepped on set she was treated like royalty and damn it she ought to be. He could still remember the expression on her face, the hurt that came through when they were all sitting around the briefing table and Barbara told Judi that this would be her last Bond movie, that they had decided to go in a different direction with the character of M. That day Daniel hadn't taken his eyes off her, he could see she wanted to cry but being the professional she was, she remained calm. He remembered when he had finally got her on her own that day, when he found her in her trailer. He hadn't bothered knocking because knowing Judi she'd have made some excuse to be alone. He had walked in and found her on her sofa crying, he could never remember seeing her cry before and it broke his heart.

"Judi…"

"Daniel, please don't." She sobbed.

Daniel closed the door and walked over and took a seat beside her, bringing his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Judi, I can't believe they're doing this to you."

"I knew it wouldn't last forever, I just didn't expect it to be over so soon."

"18 years is a good run."

"18 years, my god is it really that long ago. Seems like only yesterday I was calling Pierce's Bond a sexist misogynist dinosaur."

"They shouldn't have told you in front of everyone else like that."

"It's alright."

"No it isn't." He replied, squeezing her shoulder.

"Ralph seems like a nice chap."

"He's not you."

"You sound like you'll miss me."

"You have no idea." He said, smiling down at her.

"Come on, we best get back. Better not keep everyone waiting."

Daniel nodded in agreement and stood up, extending his hand which Judi accepted and they made their way back to the briefing room.

It was the hand on his shoulder that brought Daniel out of his daydream.

"Dan, you alright."

"Sorry Sam, I was miles away."

"What were you thinking about."

"Bond without Judi."

"Ahh I see, it's not fair the way they've treated her is it."

"Not really." Daniel replied, flatly.

"How's she doing."

"Pretending she's fine with it all. Do they have to keep going over and over this bloody scene in Mallory's office, it's like they're flaunting Ralph in Judi's face."

"It's not his fault you know, to him it's just another job. They asked for him personally."

"Which means Barbara and Michael have been thinking about this for some time."

"Well I wouldn't know about that but look Dan, Judi's never going to be short of work. Everyone adores her, she's always receiving scripts for new movies and plays."

"Yeah I know that it's just the Bond set's like a family, isn't it. We've all known each other for a long time."

"It's not as though you'll never see her again."

"She's just such an amazing woman, I've really never met anyone quite like her before."

"Star quality?"

"Yeah and so much more."

Sam gave Daniel a smile before returning to the set to talk to Judi and Ralph about their scene. Daniel had finished his scenes an hour before and decided to head home.

When he walked in the door, he was greeted by the smell of burnt toast. He quickly walked through to the kitchen to find his 21-year-old Daughter picking up toast from the floor.

"Ella, what the hell's going on."

"Hey Dad, sorry."

"What are you doing."

"I was hungry and then I got talking to my friend Amy on the phone and I forgot about the toast. You know me Dad, can't cook to save myself."

"You take after your Dad in that department then." He smiled.

Daniel walked over and poured himself a coffee as Ella sat down at the kitchen table and put some Jam on her toast.

"You're not actually going to eat that, are you."

"Waste not, want not. That's what Mum says."

"I'll bet she does."

"Dad." Ella warned.

"Sorry love."

Ella watched her Dad and saw the confused look on his face.

"Did you have a good day at work." She asked.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Just alright. You're playing James Bond and it was just alright."

"It's a job Ella, like any other."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah why?"

"You seem, I don't know, pre-occupied."

"I was on set today watching Judi rehearse with Ralph and I just felt, I don't know. It's just strange to think this will be her last Bond movie."

"I know what you mean, I grew up watching her a M. Never imagined in a million years my Dad would ever be playing James Bond though."

"Yeah." Daniel answered, quietly.

"Dad what is it."

"Nothing to concern yourself with love."

"I'm not a kid anymore Dad, I'm 21 years old. You can talk to me, even about personal stuff, if that's what it is."

"Okay, then answer me a question."

"Sure, shoot." She smiled.

"What do you really think of Judi."

"Huh, why."

"Just answer the question, please."

"I don't know, she's nice."

"Nice…that's it."

"I've only met her a couple of times and on those occasions I acted like a right idiot."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how star stuck you get."

"Yeah alright. She's an amazing Actress, a lovely person. She seems very loyal to the people around her and she seems like a tough but tender woman."

"Tough…"

"Well after the way your Bosses treated her, she's have to be."

"Of course."

"Dad, why are you asking."

"It's just that up until now, I didn't realise how much I was going to miss working with her."

"You don't like Mr Fiennes?"

"No, he's a nice enough guy, he's just not Judi."

Ella watched as her Dad spoke about Judi and saw a small glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite pin down.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Do you like Judi."

"Well of course I like her, I've just been telling you I do…"

"No no, I don't mean in the colleagues term or even as friends. I mean, do you have feelings for her."

Daniel's eyes shot up the minute Ella made the connection to his questions.

"Oh my god, you do."

"Ella…"

"Oh my god, my Dad has feelings for Dame Judi Dench."

Daniel watched as his Daughter began getting over excited.

"Ella will you calm down."

"Sorry, how long have you liked her."

"A while but I thought maybe it was just a stupid crush I had. She's such an iconic figure and I…"

"Doesn't the fact that she's twice your age bother you."

"You'd think it would but no, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Well, if you were to date anyone, I'd prefer her to that Rachel woman you've been seeing."

"Rachel, damn I forgot about her….wait, you don't like Rachel?"

"She's just so…Hollywood. Judi's not like that, she always seems so down to earth."

"Yeah she is." He smiled.

"And I've never seen Rachel make you smile like that."

"I need to break things off with Rachel before I even consider telling Judi how I feel."

"So, you're really gonna do this."

"I think so."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it…oh this is so exciting." Ella gleamed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews so far my lovlies xx

Chapter 2

Daniel phone Rachel to meet up for a drink which she agreed too. He sat in the Ascots Bar just a few minutes from Oxford Street, he sat feeling very nervous as he was about to break-up with the one and only Rachel Weisz. He looked up when he saw her entering. She was dressed quite casually in a white blouse and jeans with a black blazer. She smiled when she walked up to him.

"Hello Daniel, sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine. I ordered you a red wine, is that okay."

"More than okay, so how was your day."

"Yeah, it was good. Productive I guess."

"How's things on set, still a bit tense."

"It's dying down a bit. I think Judi's beginning to accept what's happening."

"Don't get me wrong, she's a nice enough woman but they do need a fresher approach, don't they."

"I'm sorry." Daniel asked, stunned.

"Oh come on Dan, audiences want sexy young men and women on their screens, not women in their seventies."

"For god sake Rachel."

"What."

"I can't believe you just said that. How would you feel if it were you. You won't look like that all your life you know."

"Yes I know that but I'll know when it's time to hang up my hat so to speak."

"We've getting off the topic of why I wanted to see you."

"Sorry but you did ask."

"I know that it's just I didn't think you could be so cruel."

"Will if you don't mind my saying so, I think you show just a little too much interest in that woman."

"Well pardon me for caring about her."

"Sometimes I think you care just a bit too much."

"Rachel, this isn't working."

"What, what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about us. Ever since you and I started seeing one another we've barely spent time together."

"For god sake Dan, we're Actors, we travel for filming, it's part of the job."

"It's not just that."

"Well what else." She asked, getting angry.

"Ella, you have to admit that you two don't get along."

"Well ofcourse not, she thinks I'm replacing her Mother."

"No she doesn't."

"How do you know."

"Because I asked her. The simple fact Rachel is that she doesn't like you and I don't honestly see that changing. My Daughter comes first."

"Hang on, are you breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry Rachel but it's not working."

"Is there someone else."

Daniel tried to remain eye contact but he found himself staring down at his drink.

"So there is someone else."

"I don't know yet."

"You used your Daughter as an excuse."

"It wasn't an excuse, Ella isn't fond of you."

"But there is someone else aswell."

"I haven't told her how I feel yet or even if she would feel the same way."

"Who is it."

"No, I'm sorry Rachel but no. It wouldn't be right for you to know before she does."

"I thought you were different Dan, turns out you're just like the rest."

She stood up in anger, grabbed her wine glass and threw the rest of her wine over him, causing a reaction from the customers already in the room before heading out the door.

"Well, that's gonna be in the papers tomorrow." Daniel muttered to himself.

Daniel glanced at his watch as he walked along Oxford Street and saw that it had just gone 7pm. He decided to pluck up some courage and stop of at Judi's house. He got in a cab and gave the driver the address, he sat back and closed his eyes, wondering how he'd tell her. The cab pulled up 10 minutes later, he paid the driver and walked up the path to her house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and Judi stood before him, looking a lot more relaxed than she had on the set. She was dressed in a loose-fitting salmon coloured blouse and jeans. He couldn't help but smile, he wasn't used to seeing her dressed so casually.

"Dan, what are you doing here."

"Sorry to just drop by, can I come in." He smiled.

"Yes of course, come in." She smiled, standing aside to let him in.

He followed her through to her kitchen where she had sat drinking some wine.

"Would you like some wine." She asked.

"That would be good."

He took a seat beside her and took the glass of wine she had poured for him.

"What happened to your shirt." She asked.

"I….I broke up with Rachel today."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I assume she didn't take it well."

"Not quite."

"I'm sure I have a spare shirt of Michael's upstairs you could change into."

"Oh no it's fine."

"Don't be silly Dan, you're soaked right through. Give me a minute."

She smiled as she walked away. Now he was certain about how he felt about her. Just being in her presence made him feel safe and happy. She came back a few minutes later and handed him the shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay." He asked.

"Oh Dan don't be silly, it's just a shirt."

"Yeah but it's his."

"Will you just put the bloody shirt on."

He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt and put it on the table. He could feel Judi's eyes on him as he stood shirtless for a few moments.

"See something you like." He teased.

She gave a quick smile before standing and taking the ruined shirt over to the wash and soaking it in stain remover before putting it in the wash. Daniel put the new shirt on and quickly buttoned it up then walked over to where Judi was standing.

"I'm sorry Judi, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't, well maybe a little. Sorry, I'm being foolish."

"Not at all."

"Why did you break up with Rachel."

"It just wasn't working."

"Is that all." She enquired.

"Well, there was something."

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine, I can be a nosey bugger at times."

"It's alright, the thing is I told her that I was developing feelings for someone else."

"Ouch, She wouldn't have liked that."

"No she didn't."

"So come on then, who is she. Who's the lucky girl."

Daniel placed a warm hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She looked up and him and saw him smiling down at her.

"It's you."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The smile on Judi's face disappeared almost instantly. Daniel watched her closely, beginning to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said anything. She had one hell of a poker face, he couldn't tell what was going through her mind.

"Judi, talk to me."

She blinked a few times and walked over to the table and got the wine glasses and began washing them out, anything for the distraction. The silence was killing him, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a quiet Dame. He stood beside her, leaning back against the sink and bent his head, forcing her to make eye contact.

"I didn't mean to shock you." He smiled.

"Shock me, you've done more than shock me Dan. Why for god sake."

"You've lost me."

"I mean why the hell would you tell me that."

"Because I like you."

"Daniel…"

"A lot…"

"No, I'm sorry. This is insane."

She began to walk away but was halted on the spot when Daniel's hand caught hold of her wrist. He moved to stand in front of her, so close that she could smell the faint hint of his cologne. She breathed him in and began to feel a little light headed.

"What's so crazy about it." He asked, sounding completely genuine.

"Daniel I'm 78 years old for god sake, you're what?"

"45, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses. That's a 30 odd year gap between us and what the hell would people think."

"People, what people."

"Oh I don't know, the cast, your Daughter, my Daughter, my Grandson. The papers."

"Isn't your happiness more important above all else."

"We'll be criticized for it."

Daniel looked at her and suddenly felt angry with himself for ever coming to her house.

"You know what fine, you win, okay." He said, beginning to walk away.

"What….Daniel." Judi said, in shock.

"If you want to let others dictate to you how to live your life and who you should be with then fine, I just thought you were above all that."

"And just what's that supposed to mean."

"You're letting gutter press and your Daughter decide if you should or shouldn't give it a go with me."

"Don't you dare compare Finty to the press, don't you ever…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, that was beneath even me."

"You can say that again."

"All I'm saying is that if you allow other people's opinions to worry you then you'll never be truly happy, age shouldn't matter if it's the right person and in my eyes to me, you are but I guess we don't agree on that one. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening, good night Judi."

She watched as he walked out of her house and down the path. He stood on the edge of the pavement for a few minutes before a cab pulled up and he was gone.

Ella was sitting on the sofa when she heard the front door.

"Dad, is that you." She yelled.

"Yes love it's me." He replied, walking through.

She watched him as he went through to the kitchen and came back with a beer and took a seat beside her.

"So, where did you get to this afternoon. You took off pretty quick." She smiled.

"I met up with Rachel."

"Oh right."

Daniel looked at his Daughter and took note of the tone she used at the mention of Rachel's name.

"We broke up."

"Really." She smiled.

"Okay, you don't have to look so happy about it."

"Sorry Dad but let's be honest, you're better off without her….Did you buy a new shirt." She asked, noticing it wasn't the one he'd gone out in.

"Oh, well when I told Rachel that things weren't working and that I thought it was best if we ended it, She didn't exactly take it well."

"What was she drinking."

"Red wine."

"Wow, sorry Dad. So you decided to shop after your break-up."

"Not exactly."

"Okay." She said, confused.

"On impulse, I decided to go around and see Judi."

"Oh my god, you don't waste time do you."

"Ella…."

"Sorry Dad, so did you tell her."

"Well when I went round she offered me a drink and she gave me one of Michael's old shirt's to change into while she put mine through the wash and I don't know."

"What don't you know, did you tell her how you feel or not Dad."

"Yeah I told her."

"Oh my god, and…"

"We got into an argument."

"No, no that isn't the way it's supposed to go. You tell her you love her, she says she loves you and you fall into each others arms."

"Ella sweetheart, you watch far too many chick flicks."

"What was the argument about."

"It was…. I can't believe I'm discussing this with you."

"Well you have to talk to someone and as I'm the only one around, you don't have many options available, so come on." She urged him on.

"She immediately began pointing out the age issue."

"Oh right."

"I told her that if two people really cared for one another then what the hell did age matter. I may have said something about her letting the press and other's dicate who she should or shouldn't date. I may have included her Daughter in the remark."

"Oh Dad, you didn't."

"Well that just made her more angry and then I apologised and left."

"That's it."

"That's it."

"Why didn't you go back."

"Ella, I can't make her love me. If she can't get past the age thing then there's nothing I can do about it. At least I can say I tried."

"Bugger."

"Oi, that's enough of that."

"Sorry, oh Dad this sucks. She would have been perfect for you."

"I can't change how she feels."

"She's only what…seventies, isn't she."

"78."

"She doesn't look it, she looks at least 10 years younger than that. She's a beautiful woman. If I look half as good as she does at that age then I'd have nothing to complain about."

"You wanna go and tell her that."

"I will if you want me too."

"I was joking."

"I can do it Dad, just say the word."

"Ella, just leave it. Go and make your old Dad a coffee instead."

"Sure thing Dad." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ella had been in her room for a few hours and when she walked into the sitting-room, Daniel was still sitting on the sofa, nursing a beer.

"Dad, drowning your sorrows won't help you know."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"It's just a beer Ella and besides the weekend has finally arrived and I plan to relax for the next 2 days."

"Just so long as you don't sit around the house moping."

"Who's the adult here."

"Sometimes I wonder." She smirked.

Daniel was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when the doorbell rang.

"It's okay Dad, I'll get it. You relax." She smiled.

She walked away and went to answer the door. When she opened it she came face to face with Judi. Ella stood there on the spot in compete silence, a little stunned that the Actress was on their doorstep.

"Hello, you must be Ella."

"Huh, oh yeah Ella, that's me and you're..."

"Judi Dench." She smiled.

"Yes you are." Ella said, feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry to just drop by but is your Father at home by any chance."

"Yes, yes he is. Dad is definitely home." She said, still a little nervous.

"Could I talk to him, please."

"Oh god, yeah sorry. Come on in."

She walked along the hall with Judi, still not believing her favourite Actress was actually in their house, she felt like she was squealing with excitement inside. Ella walked through and yelled for Daniel.

"Dad, you have a visitor." She beamed.

Daniel stood up and faced Ella and was slightly taken aback when he saw Judi standing behind her.

"Judi." He smiled, slightly.

"Hello Daniel, I'm sorry for dropping by at such a late hour." She replied, nervously.

"No, don't be silly. Ella was just going to bed."

"I was."

"Yes you were, remember. You wanted an early night before I took you on that little shopping spree tomorrow."

"Shopping spree, of course."

She walked over to her Dad and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Night Dad…..don't cock this up." She whispered in his ear.

"Night sweetheart."

"Good night Ms Dench, it was so nice to meet you."

"You too Ella and it's Judi."

"Judi, good night."

They watched as Ella left the room and heard her bedroom door close behind her. Judi turned back to Daniel and smiled, they remained quiet for a few moments before Daniel spoke.

"Can I get you a drink, tea or coffee." He asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a scotch if you have one."

"One scotch coming right up."

She watched as he went though to the kitchen and went and took a seat on his couch. She smiled at him as he came back through and sat down beside her, handing her the glass.

"I didn't know if you took ice or not."

"No, no it's fine as it is, thank you."

"So what brings you by." He asked.

She bent down into her handbag and brought out his shirt he'd left behind.

"I thought you might want this back." She said, handing him the shirt."

"You ironed it."

"You don't mind, do you."

"No, thanks."

"Dan about what happened earlier."

"Look it's fine, really. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. I made you uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable, perhaps a little surprised."

Judi sat her drink down on the table and turned to face Daniel.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me how you felt and I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said, quietly.

"I shouldn't have insulted your Daughter. I didn't mean the things I said, at least where your Daughter is concerned."

"You were right, what you said."

"I was."

"I shouldn't worry about what other people think. I just have a habit of wanting to please everyone, I can't stand tension and when you walked out like that. You've never raised your voice to me before and it took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry, I should never have spoken to you like that, not you."

"You make me sound like royalty sometimes."

"To a lot of people, your fans, you are."

"Stop it…what do you think they'd say."

"About us."

"Yes."

"If they are true fans, loyal to you. I guess they'd support any major changes in your life. You mean so much to a lot of people."

"I rememeber all the kind words and flowers fans sent when Michael passed away. I didn't think people cared that much about me."

"You'd be surprised." He smiled.

"I do like you Dan, my fear is that I won't live up to your expectations."

"How shallow do you think I am."

"I'm sorry…"

"Judi, I like you a lot and I really want to spend more time with you, away from work. You're the sexiest 78-year-old I've ever met and you should feel proud of that, you're proof that women can age gracefully, without all the Botox and plastic surgery."

She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, just before she'd managed to turn away, both his hands came up to cup her face and brought her lips to his. They broke apart and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Judi was smiling back at him.

"I'm willing to see how things go." She smiled.

"Wise move, I'll get you another drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk."

"Not at all."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Ella came rushing into the kitchen the next morning, her face full of excitement. Daniel looked up and saw the stupid look she was displaying and stifled a laugh.

"So…" She asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on Dad, don't act dumb, you know damn well what…Judi, last night. Please tell me something good happened."

"I'm suuprised your ear wasn't pressed to you door."

"Actually it was but I couldn't hear a thing. So, come on Dad don't leave me hanging…what happened."

"Alright, we apologised to one another for the way we behaved at her house and then she said that she knows she shouldn't care what other people think about us."

"Yeah and?"

"She's willing to see how things go between us."

Daniel jumped when Ella squealed at the top of her lungs and ran to hug her Father.

"I take it you approve then." He smiled.

"Oh my god Dad yes, yes I approve. This is so amazing."

"Listen sweetheart, some people might not be overly thrilled with this when it comes out. I'm guessing there could be some newspaper coverage as well, there will always be someone out there who will want to have a go and get their digs in."

"Well I'm not one of them."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"What about Judi's Daughter."

"I don't think she'll say anything to her until she's sure about us. I can understand why she's anxious about it but knowing you're behind us might help."

"Aww Dad, this is brilliant."

"Do want some eggs." He asked.

"Mmm…I guess so, then we can get going."

"Going, going where."

"Well as I recall you said you'd take me on a little shopping spree today."

"I did."

"Yeah remember, when you were trying to get rid of me last night." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, so I did. Okay then, we'll go shopping."

"Cool and maybe you could invite Judi around for dinner tonight."

"Don't you think it's a little soon, we haven't even been out on a date love."

"Ask her around tonight and I'll make myself scare, I'll go round to Fi's."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll give her a call."

"Hey, ask her if she'd like to go shopping with us."

"It's her weekend off, she might want to relax."

"She might not, ask her."

"Go and get ready and I'll give her a phone." He smiled

Judi was just finishing off breakfast when her mobile buzzed and the theme to James Bond rang out. She picked it up and saw Daniel's name on the screen, she smiled to herself before answering it.

"Daniel, good morning." She smiled.

"Morning, I'm not disturbing you am I."

"Not at all, I was just having breakfast. What can I do for you."

"Well the thing is, Ella's invited you along on this shopping trip that I promised her."

"I thought that was just to get her out of the room."

"Yeah it was but she's holding me too it."

"Quite right." She laughed.

"So…do you fancy it."

"She really wouldn't mind."

"She invited you and besides, you can keep me company and give her advice on dresses, save me the hassle."

"Alright, I'd love to come."

"I'll come and pick you up in an hour, that okay."

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

She hung up and rushed up the stairs to get dressed. Daniel filled the dishwasher as Ella came back through."

"So, is she coming." Ella asked.

"She said she'd love to come."

"Fabulous."

"Ella, listen. I know you admire Judi a great deal but just try to treat her like a normal person, not an Actress. Don't make a big fuss over her okay."

"Geez Dad, what do you think I am. Don't worry, I'll be normal."

"Yeah, as normal as you can be."

"I heard that." She yelled, walking away.

They arrived at Judi's an hour later and Daniel made Ella stay in the car as he went up the path to her house and knocked a few times. She opened the door and smiled when she saw him standing in front of her.

"Hell." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Come on in, I won't be a minute."

He followed her inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Ella." Judi asked.

"She's waiting in the car, don't worry she's fine."

Judi put on her day jacket as she walked up to Daniel and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me along."

"You'll make the day more bearable."

"You don't like shopping."

"Not that kind of shopping but I did promise her."

He smiled down at her and drew his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her arms going around his middle as she deepened the kiss before the need for air claimed them.

"What was that for." She asked.

"It's for giving us a chance."

"Oh….well I'd be a fool if I'd said no."

"Listen whatever happens, we deal with it together okay."

"The press you mean."

"If it comes to that."

"Together." She smiled, as he took hold of her hand.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Ella looked out of the car window as she watched her Father and Judi walking down the path towards her. She smiled to herself as she noticed that he had his arm firmly around Judi's waist. The car door opened as Judi took a seat in the passengers side.

"Hello again Ella."

"Hiya Ms Dench."

"Call me Judi love."

"Okay Judi, I'm so glad you agreed to come with us. I know Dad can't stand shopping."

"Well thank you for inviting me. It's been a while since I've been shopping, my Daughter's a little too busy these days with her work and looking after Sammy, my Grandson."

"It's good to have another woman to go shopping with, I know Dad just pretends for me."

The pair laughed as Daniel got in the driver's side and smiled at them.

"What's so funny you two." He asked.

"Oh nothing, just getting to know one another, aren't we Ella."

"Yeah, she's cool Dad."

"Here that, you're cool." He grinned.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about anything and everything. Ella was the one doing most of the talking as Judi and Daniel sat listening quietly. Daniel pulled into London's Shepherd's Bush Westfield Shopping Centre and found a parking space. Ella slipped out of the back of the car and Daniel went round to Judi's side and held the door open for her and held out his hand to her, which she accepted.

"Ever the Gentleman Daniel." She smiled.

"Just the way I was brought up."

"Hah, you never do that for me." Ella added.

"Are you gonna stand there all day pointing out my flaws to Judi or are you gonna shop."

"Gonna shop Dad." She winked, as she walked on ahead of them.

As they headed inside the shopping centre, Daniel had his arm around Judi again. They felt a few eyes on them when they entered, they were used to being stared at given their profession but they both knew it was his arm around her waist that was causing the stares from the public.

"Judi, you okay." He asked, noticing the nervous look.

"I will be." She smiled.

"I'll remove my arm if you want me too."

"Don't you dare, we're prepared for this."

Ella looked back to see a few people staring at her Father and Judi. She saw where his arm was and smiled. She walked towards them a little before speaking out.

"Listen you lot, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare. Respect their privacy, yeah. Come on Judi let's go and have a look in Zara." She smiled, pulling Judi along with her.

Daniel couldn't have felt more proud of his Daughter as he did at this moment in time. He walked into Zara to see Ella waving a dress in front of Judi.

"What do you think Judi, do you like it." Ella asked.

"It's lovely."

"You don't think it's too short." Daniel asked.

"Dad honestly."

"Why don't you go and try it on Ella, let your Father see it on."

"Good idea, won't be a minute."

Daniel sat down on one of the chairs outside the dressing room and Judi came to sit beside him.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"Nothing."

"Daniel…"

"Are you sure you're up for this."

"Up for what."

"This, us."

"Of course, why are asking…not because of the looks we got when we walked in I hope."

"You looked uncomfortable."

"I was, for all of 2 seconds but then it went away. It will just take getting used too, that's all and I will. Considering you want to be with someone old enough to be your Mother, I'd have thought you'd be the one feeling more uncomfortable."

"I couldn't care what people think."

"Then why should I."

"You're really an amazing woman, do you know that." He smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Aren't you sweet."

Judi and Daniel laughed and looked up to see Ella staring at them.

"Seriously guys, you can't even keep your hands off each other for more that 5 minutes."

"Do you want my money today or not."

"Okay, sorry Dad. So, what do you think." She asked, doing a little twirl for them.

"Yeah it's nice." He said.

"Nice, that's it. It's just nice…Judi."

"It suits you and it's not too short."

"Brilliant, I'll take it then. I'll just go and get dressed." She smiled and disappeared.

Judi leaned into Daniel and smiled at him.

"She's a lovely Girl Daniel, you've raised her well."

"To be fair her Mother did most of the work. I was always working, probably why my marriage failed."

"What's she like, your Ex-Wife?"

"Fiona, she's nice. Very understanding towards my work, she accepted that I wouldn't always be around but when she got pregnant with Ella, I guess spending so much time alone wasn't much fun for her. I took a break before Ella was born and it was good but…"

"You needed your work."

"I did love her and I love Ella more that anything, she's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You're a wonderful Father."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So when do I get to meet Finty and Sammy."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about it."

"I was only joking, I know this situation is harder for you and don't worry, if you need time it's absolutely fine with me."

"You're far too understanding."

"It's what you do for the woman you're in love with….Ella at last."

Judi sat a little stunned as Daniel stood up and walked over to Ella. Part of Judi wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly or if he was even aware that he'd just said the L word to her. She decided to let it go for now and talk to him later.

"Judi, you coming." Ella smiled.

"Yes love, I'm right behind you."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the shopping trip was spent with Ella trying on dress after dress. Daniel couldn't understand women and their fascination with shopping and doubted he ever would. Judi had wandered off to pay for a dress she had seen, leaving Daniel waiting outside the changing rooms for Ella.

"Right Dad, I think I'm done."

"Really, thank god."

"Dad…"

"Sorry sweetheart but we've been at this shopping malarkey for nearly 5 hours, my credit card's exhausted."

"Well I'm finished now so you can relax."

"Good." He smiled.

"Where's Judi."

"Oh she went to pay for a dress she found."

"Is Judi okay."

"As far as I know, why?"

"I don't know, she just went very quiet when we left Zara and she barely spoke at lunch, except to answer my questions."

"She's probably just tired Ella, we're not as young as you remember."

"Are you still inviting her to dinner tonight."

"Do you know what I didn't even ask her, I think I just mentioned the shopping."

"Dad, honestly, go and invite her. I've already texted Fi and told her I was coming over."

"Here's my card, go and pay for your dress and I'll go and ask her, okay."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled.

Ella ran off to pay and Daniel watched as Judi finished up at the checkout. She walked back over to him and smiled.

"Where's Ella, she's not still in there is she."

"No, she's away to pay for her dress."

"Oh right."

"Listen, Ella's going round to her friend Fiona's later. Do you fancy coming back to the house for dinner, I meant to ask you when I phoned you this morning."

"Yes alright." She answered, quietly.

"Judi, is everything okay."

"Yes, why."

"You've been pretty quiet all afternoon."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just tell me what I've done."

"You haven't done anything, I promise. We'll talk at home okay."

"Sure."

They looked up to see Ella walking back over to them.

"Okay guys, I'm ready to head now."

"Will I drop you off at Fiona's on the way."

"You don't mind."

"No of course not, are you staying the night."

"Sure, why not." She winked, walking ahead.

"What was the wink for." Judi asked.

"Don't, it's just Ella being….well Ella. Come on, let's go home." He smiled, taking hold of her hand.

They made their way back to Daniel's, dropping Ella off at Fiona's on the way. When they got to the house, Daniel brought a few bags that Ella had left in the car in with him. He took the bags and dumped them on her bed for her to sort through later. He came back out to find Judi in the kitchen pouring them a glass of wine.

"I thought you might need a glass after today." She smiled.

"Good idea."

He walked over and took the glass from her hand.

"Why don't you go and try your dress on, let me see it on you." He smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I could wear it for dinner. I'll just be a minute."

Daniel watched her walk away and he began cooking some pasta, easy first dinner he thought to himself. Judi came out a few minutes later, he looked up at her and gasped at the sight of her. She'd chosen a simple dark purple mid-length dress that clung to al the right places.

"I take it you approve" She smiled, noting the look on his face.

"You look amazing, too good to be stuck in the house. We could go out to eat if you like, I could book something right now." He said, picking up the phone.

Judi walked over to him and took the phone from his hand and placed it back on the receiver.

"I'm quite happy to stay in." She smiled.

"You're not still embarrassed to be seen with me, are you?"

"No of course not, it's just that I want to talk about something and I don't really want to do it in public. Come and sit down."

Judi took hold of Daniel's hand and he followed her through to the sitting-room. They sat down on the sofa, Daniel watching her closely as she took a few sips of the wine.

"Is this to do with how quiet you were earlier." He asked.

"Well, I suppose so, yes."

"I'm not sure what it is that I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's what you said."

"What did I say?"

"When we were waiting for Ella and we were talking about telling Finty about us and you said it was perfectly alright if I wasn't ready to tell her."

"Yeah."

"I said that you were very understanding."

"You did, I remember."

"Right and then you said that being understanding is what you do for the woman that you love…"

Daniel was about to take a drink of wine and stopped half way and paused. He sat the glass back down and turned to Judi.

"Is that what's been bothering you so much."

"I wouldn't say bothering me exactly, it's just that well….don't you think it's a little soon to be saying things like that, love is a big word."

"I don't think it's too soon at all. Judi we've worked together for 7 years and I've been in awe of you for a hell of a lot longer."

"You have."

"I remember seeing you in New York in Amy's View and you took my breath away. I remember thinking how beautiful you were and how much I wanted to work with you."

"Oh Dan…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, being around you just makes it so easy to open up. I do love you and I don't care what anyone thinks, all I care about is you and your feelings."

Judi smiled at him and her hand came up to face and gently caressed it. She leaned forward and kissed him softly before hugging him and whispering in his ear "I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel pulled back and smiled at her and couldn't remember her looking as beautiful as she did at that moment.

"I know this will be tough when people find out but if we stick together, we'll get through it." He said.

"I meant what I just said by the way, I do love you. I'm not just saying it because you said it. You've gone above and beyond for me about my exit from Bond and I can't thank you enough."

"I still wish it wasn't happening."

"I know, me too but as you said. It won't be long before I'm onto something else."

"True and at least I know that when you leave, it doesn't mean the end of us."

"Never."

"You hungry."

"Starving."

"Come on, the pasta should be about ready."

He took hold of her hand and she followed him back into the kitchen. She sat down as Daniel dished out the pasta. She poured then another glass of wine and they ate their meal, stopping occasionally to talk. After dinner Judi helped Daniel with the dishes and they sat down to a movie on the tv. They sat watching All About Eve, Judi curled up beside Daniel as the fire burned at the side. A text came through on Daniel's phone halfway through, he went to the message and saw that it was from Ella and it simply read " Take advantage of the time alone." Daniel laughed as Judi looked up at him.

"What's so funny." She asked.

"Just Ella telling us to have fun tonight."

"She's a lovely Girl Dan."

"Yeah, she has her moments. I wouldn't trade her though."

"Do you regret not having more Children." She asked.

"I think one Ella's enough, don't you." James laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I suppose if another one or two had cropped up along the way I wouldn't have said no, what about you."

"I would have loved more Children, it's the one thing I regret. I was so busy with work and so was Michael that there was just never enough time. I should have made the time, given Finty a sibling."

"Hey come on, you can't change the past and Finty turned out to be an amazing young woman. If you'd had more Children then you may not have had as close a relationship with her as you do."

"I suppose you're right."

"Judi don't dwell on the past. Concentrate on the future, on us."

"Do you really want to be stuck with me that long."

"As long as god allows us."

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips. Judi brought her arms up around Daniel's neck, bringing him closer to her.

"I still can't believe this." She smiled.

"What."

"You and I. If someone had told me a week ago that I'd be kissing Daniel Craig in his sitting-room I'd have laughed."

"Well it's certainly a privilege to be kissing Dame Judi Dench."

"Stop it." She laughed.

"Judi, do you trust me." He whispered into her ear.

"Of course I do." She smiled, as he drew back.

She watched him closely as his hands began exploring her body. He got up from the sofa and brough Judi up with him. He turned her around and she shivered slightly when she felt the zip in the back of her dress loosening and Daniel's lips kissing her neck.

"You are so damn beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me." He said, softly.

Judi smiled at his words and turned around into him. His arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Daniel….I haven't been with anyone since Michael died."

"You haven't."

"I've tried but I've never felt comfortable around anyone enough to trust them."

Daniel watched as her lip trembled slightly and she began fiddling with his top button. She took hold of hands in his and kissed them delicately.

"You know I'd never hurt you, don't you."

She looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

"Judi, if you don't want to do this then it's okay. I do understand."

"I do want to, I'm just a little scared….it's been such a long time for me" She said, as her head fell onto his chest.

His hands reached up, one around her waist and the other stroking her hair before he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Why don't we just start by lying down together on my bed, huh."

"Alright."

He put his arm around her and they walked through to Daniel's bedroom. Daniel got on top of the left side as Judi took a seat on the edge of the right side. She felt his hand caressing her back and she felt herself leaning into his touch. She slipped off her shoes and moved back up the bed to lie beside him, she turned over to face him and found him smiling at her. He put his arm on her hip and brought her closer to him before placing a few small kisses on her face before capturing her lips. Her hand draped over his side and the kiss grew deeper. Judi turned onto her back as Daniel hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her some more. He was watching her intently, looking for any kind of sign that it was okay to continued.

"Judi…"

"It's okay, I'm okay. Go on."

She smiled up at him as she began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Daniel removed his trousers before turning his attention back to Judi, she sat up as he slid her dress off her shoulders. She lay back down as Daniel pulled her dress all the way down and placed it on the chair beside the bed. Daniel removed her underwear gently, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Don't be afraid Judi, you look beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled back at him as he leaned down and brought her into another kiss. She let out a small gasp when she felt him slide inside her, she gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." He said, with concern in his voice.

"Just give me a minute to adjust." She said, shakily.

He remained still for a few minutes before Judi loosened her grip on him. Her hands found either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm ready."

"You sure."

"Make love to me Dan, please."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Judi woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the window. She turned over to see Daniel sleeping beside her, his arm still holding her protectively. She turned back and smiled to herself, the events of the night before replaying in her mind.

"What are you smiling at."

She jumped when she heard Daniel's voice and saw the smile being returned when she looked at him.

"I'm smiling because I'm happy Dan, I don't know how to thank you for last night."

"Being with you was thanks enough, you don't regret what happened between us do you?"

"No, not for a moment. I know I was worried about the age gap but not anymore. You said it yourself, you only live once and I don't plan on wasting anymore time alone."

"Do you fancy some eggs."

"Oh, sounds lovely. I'll just go and grab a quick shower." She smiled.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Daniel was in the kitchen when he heard the front door opening. He looked up to see Ella smiling at him from the doorway.

"Morning Dad." She grinned.

"Ella, I wasn't expecting you back so early."

"Early, Dad it's 11am."

"Is it, oh…I must have been more tired than I thought."

"I'll bet."

"Sorry."

"Oh come on Dad, I saw Judi's bags in the hallway. She stayed here last night, didn't she. Well I know she did so there's no point in denying it."

"Ella listen to me, please don't make a big deal about this okay."

"She didn't sleep in my room then."

"No she didn't. Ella, you're a grown woman and I know you wouldn't say anything to her but…don't let on that you know."

"She is okay, isn's she." Ella asked, worried.

"Yeah she's fine, it's just it had been a while for her and she was worried about what I'd think of her."

"Because of the age thing."

"Yeah"

"Aww Dad, how could she even think that. As strange as talking to you about sex is, I know you'd be very caring towards her and now I'm done talking because I'm getting slightly freaked out."

"Do you want some eggs."

"I'm not interrupting."

"Don't be daft."

"Then yeah."

Judi put on her clothes from the day before and placed her dress back in it's bag before walking out and through to the kitchen. She looked up to see Ella sitting at the table.

"Ella."

"Morning Judi." She smiled.

Judi and Daniel gave a small look to each other which didn't go unnoticed by Ella.

"I was just letting Ella know that you slept in her room last night." He smiled.

"Were you now." Judi said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's okay Judi. I don't mind at all."

"Well that's very kind Ella but I think you and I both know your Father's lying to you."

"Judi." Daniel said, shocked.

"Oh come on Dan, she's not a child."

"I think it's very sweet." Ella smiled.

"It doesn't bother you then love." Judi asked.

"Are you kidding me, of course not. You two getting together is the most amazing thing ever and I couldn't be happier. Dad's making some eggs, come sit with me." Ella smiled, as she pulled Judi down to sit with her.

They ate breakfast and chatted about what Ella had gotten up to at Fiona's. Daniel would glance at Judi every now and again and smile at her when she felt his eyes on her. Ella offered to clear up the breakfast things while Daniel drove Judi home. He brought her bags into the house for her as she closed the door behind them.

"Do you want these anywhere particular." He asked.

"No it's fine, just leave them there. I'll put them away after." She smiled.

He put the bags down and walked over to her and kissed her. She leaned into him and gave a small sigh.

"What's up." He asked.

"Oh nothing really, it's just the thought of going back to reality tomorrow."

"I'll still be there."

"I know but we have to remain professional don't we."

"Judi, people will find out sooner or later. Maybe it's better they find out sooner."

"You mean tell everyone at work."

"Well why not."

"Dan, I haven't even spoken to Finty yet."

"Then why don't you make that you mission for today, get it out-of-the-way. Unless you're still not sure."

"Stop it Dan, don't try and make me feel guilty…it's not fair."

"I'm sorry, that was wrong on my part. I just love you so much and I want to share my happiness."

Judi looked up at him and brushed the side of his face with the back of his hand. He got hold of her before she removed it and he kissed the inside of her hand delicately.

"I'll talk to her today, alright."

"You don't have too, I shouldn't have tried the guilt trip."

"No you shouldn't have but you're right with what you said. I just hope she takes it aswell as Ella."

"If she loves, she will."

"Go on, get off home and I'll call you later."

"Alright…if you're up for it later, you're free to come for dinner, I know Ella won't mind."

"Would you mind if I just had the night to myself."

"You're not losing interest in me already, are you?"

"Never, I just know it's going to be a long day tomorrow and after I've spoken with Finty, I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9am tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck."

Judi followed Daniel to the door, he was just about to leave when her hand landed on his arm. He turned around and saw the gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him.

"I do love you Daniel, don't forget that." She said, quietly.

"I love you too, I'll call you later."

He gave her one last kiss before he left, Judi watching him as he walked away.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Judi paced back and forth her sitting-room after sending her Daughter a text to ask her if she could drop by the house for a visit. She received a reply a few minutes later to say she'd been around in an hour. Judi walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine while she waited to calm her nerves. She glanced at her phone a little while later to see a text from Daniel saying "Good Luck xxx". She allowed a small smiled to creep across her face before placing her phone back on the table. The doorbell rang and Judi made her way out to answer it, Finty stood before her holding a few bags of shopping.

"Morning Mum." She smiled.

"Morning Darling, come on in."

Judi held the door open as Finty walked through and placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"What's all this." Judi asked.

"Well the store was on the way so I just thought I'd bring you some food shopping on the way. I know you're pretty busy with filming right now and you won't be thinking about a food shop." She smiled.

"Sammy not with you today."

"No, he and a friend went to see some movie they've been dying to see for ages so it gave me the day to myself."

Judi smiled but inside was happy that Sammy wouldn't be present for what she had to discuss with her Daughter. Finty poured herself a glass of wine and sat down at the table beside Judi.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to see me right away. Everything okay." She asked, a little worried.

"It's nothing health wise, I'm not ill or anything like that darling…don't worry."

"Okay, so what's this all about. You look worried."

"I'm not really sure how to begin."

"Okay Mum, seriously…you're scaring me now."

"I've met someone."

"Met someone…you mean a man."

"Yes."

"And what, you think I wouldn't be happy for you. Mum come on, Dad's been gone for 12 years. I think it's time you found someone." She smiled.

"It's a little more complicated than that darling."

"How do you mean, oh my god Mum..please don't tell me he's married."

"WHAT…of course he's not married. What kind of woman do you think I am."

"Okay I'm sorry, then I don't understand the problem."

"He's a little younger than I am."

"How much is a little younger?"

"Darling, he's 45."

Judi sat watching the look on her Daughter's face, she wasn't giving anything away. She got up from the table and poured the rest of her wine in the sink.

"Darling, say something."

"Mum, what do you want me to say. I'm shocked, I'm not going to lie. You're seeing someone who is only 5 years older than me."

"I know that but love he's a lovely man and he treats me well."

"Does he have kids?"

"He has a Daughter."

"How old?"

"She's 22."

"Bloody hell Mum, well who is he."

"Ahh, well we work together."

"He works behind the camera."

"No love, he's an Actor."

"Do I know him?"

"You have met him on a few occasions."

"Mum, who is it."

"It's Daniel."

"Daniel who…. Oh my god, Daniel Craig."

"Yes love."

"Are you out of your mind."

"Darling we care for each other very much."

"Mum you can't date him, the age gap for a start, he has a 22-year-old Daughter and you work together. Can you imagine what people would say, what the papers would say. I can just imagine what will happen when they get a hold of this."

"I love him."

"Mum, you can't know that already."

"At my age darling you can't waste time."

"Mum please…don't do this."

"I thought you wanted me to be happy, move on after your Father."

"Well of course I do but…"

"When Daniel told me how he felt, I admit I felt the way you do."

"So what made you change your mind."

"He made me realise that life's too short to worry about single-minded people and when you love someone, you shouldn't throw it all away because of fear."

"Do the people on the set of Skyfall know about you two."

"Not yet but come tomorrow I imagine they shall."

"Whatever I say, it won't change how you feel will it?"

"I know he loves me and he doesn't see my age as an issue. Get to know him..for me. He's a lovely man and his Daughter Ella.."

"You've already met her."

"Yes, the three of us went shopping yesterday."

"So some people, the public have already seen you together."

"Well we weren't kissing in public if that's what you're so concerned about."

"You don't need to be sarcastic about it Mum."

"Well honestly darling, you're a grown woman and I love you so much but you're behaving like a child right now."

"Am I now, well fine. I'm sorry for being concerned about you and your career."

"My career has nothing to do with this."

"How do you think people will react when all of this gets out, you think it's going to be plain sailing."

"Look, I imagine some people will be critical but many people are, you just learn over the years to let it all roll of your back."

"I have to go, I have things to do. You better get that shopping put away Mum before some of it spoils. I'll see you later."

Finty gave her Mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door, not willing herself to look back.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Judi was putting the shopping that Finty had left away in the cupboards when there was a knock at the front door. Judi made her way out to answer it and was surprised to see her best friend on the door step.

"Mags, what are you doing here." She smiled.

"Hello Jude, you going to let me in."

"Of course, come on in."

She stepped aside as Maggie made her way inside. She stood waiting for Judi to close the door.

"So, what brings you by on as Sunday. I thought you'd be with Toby and your Grandchildren."

"They're away to Disneyland this week, remember."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry I forgot."

"I do have a reason for coming by today."

"Well, now I'm curious…why do you look so worried, are you alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. In perfect health, at least as one can be at our age. No, the reason I'm here is, well….have you seen the paper this morning?"

"The paper, no why?"

Maggie dug in her handbag and brought out a copy of The Mail on Sunday and passed it to Judi. She started at Maggie in confusion for a few moments.

"I don't understand Mags?"

"Turn to page 5."

Judi did as she was instructed and opened the paper at page 5 and let out a small gasp when she saw the picture of herself and Daniel which had clearly been taken whilst they had been out the previous day. The picture showed Daniel with his arm protectively around Judi's shoulder and hers around his waist and she was looking up at him with a loving smile on her lips. She could just make out Ella in the background. The picture had clearly been taken on someone's mobile and they'd sold the picture to the paper, the headline reading that Judi and Daniel were clearly more than friends, judging by the body language. Maggie watched as Judi read the story, her face showing both surprise and anger.

"Jude, talk to me."

"They've got a bloody cheek, whatever happened to privacy."

"In our job, come on Judi. You and I both know that's never possible. Shall we sit down."

Judi walked over and took a seat on the sofa as Maggie put down her bag and joined her.

"Is it true." Maggie asked.

"Well there's no point denying it, is there."

"You never said."

"It's only just happened. Daniel's been so understanding ever since…"

"Since what."

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it, my contract."

"Is this about Bond."

"My contracts not being renewed."

"Oh Jude, I'm so sorry."

"They're killing me off, I still can't believe it. You won't say anything will you."

"What do you think, of course I won't."

"It's been very upsetting for me and Daniel's been in such a foul mood on set about my leaving. I didn't quite understand why until he took me back to his trailer, I felt like such a fool…crying like an idiot."

"You had reason to be."

"He held me until I calmed down and we got talking. I can't even remember how we got onto the subject but he started going on about how much he'd miss me, how he couldn't imagine not seeing me everyday and I began saying that I felt the same way and then to my surprise…he kissed me."

"And you kissed him back."

"I did, it didn't feel wrong or awkward. It felt right and I know what you're going to say….he's young enough to be my son and I…."

"Jude, I wasn't going to say that."

"Weren't you?"

"Jude, you've been on your own ever since Michael died. I know you've tried the dating thing but you've never been comfortable around anyone. You always seemed so happy when you were going back to film Bond, more so since Daniel came on board. I just thought it was because you got on so well but perhaps there's always been feelings buried deep down."

"He doesn't seem to care about the age difference, he showed no signs of being embarrassed by us when we were out yesterday. Even his Daughter Ella's over the moon that we're together."

"A fan of your's is she?"

"She was a little star struck when she first met me but she just treated me like a normal person when we were shopping. She even told off a group of people who were staring at us when we entered the shopping centre."

"Really, she sounds like someone to have on side."

"She's a lovely Girl, I'll have to introduce you."

"Talking of Daughters, does Finty know."

"She came around this morning and I told her….she didn't take it well. She started going on about how he was only 4 years older than she was and what the papers would say and look…she was right."

Judi help up the paper, tears threatening in her eyes. Maggie moved closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around Judi's shoulder.

"Darling, if you really do love Daniel then to hell with what everyone thinks. Michael's been gone a long time and I know you'll always love him, he was a wonderful man, a loving Husband and Father and he wouldn't want to see you alone. He'd want you to be happy, if he were here now, he'd be telling you to go for it and you know I'm right."

"I do love Daniel, I know it sounds insane but I do. Mags, we slept together."

"You don't waste time do you." She smiled.

Judi wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"I'm only joking Judi…he was kind?"

"He was." She smiled.

"Jude, don't let other people's pathetic, childish comments stop you from being with someone you truly want to be with. Life's too short."

"That's what Daniel said."

"A wise man."

"But Finty."

"Give her some time to get her head around it. You're her Mother and she loves you. Your happiness is all that matters to her, she's just being protective. Give her a few days and I'm sure she'll have had time to think about it properly."

"Thank you for coming around, you always know how to make me feel better." She smiled.

"What are best friends for."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel was sitting in front of the tv relaxing when Ella came in with a coffee for him and sat it down in front of him. She sighed as she took a seat beside him, noticing the look of worry on his face.

"What's up Dad?"

"Nothing love."

"Yeah, like I believe that. You've been quiet ever since you dropped Judi off at home."

"She's planning on telling her Daughter today about us."

"Right…and what, she's worried."

"I know you're not bothered about us as a couple but other's may might not take it aswell. You're a fairly laid back young woman but Judi's Daughter might not take it well."

"Well why not, you and Judi love each other. She's happy, I'd have thought seeing her Mother happy would be what she'd want."

"Some people aren't comfortable seeing a younger guy with an older woman and vice versa."

"Well then to hell with them. If they can't get on board then they're not worth the hassle. All that should matter is how you and Judi feel and we already know you're crazy about her, okay so you'll never have kids together but you can still be happy with just each other."

"When did you get so sensible."

"Got it from my Dad." She winked, as she got up and headed to her room.

Daniel picked up his phone and dialled Judi's number, he waited a few moments before she finally answered.

"Judi."

"Daniel, it's so good to hear your voice."

"You okay, you don't sound yourself."

"I've spoken to Finty."

"Oh..and?"

"I know I said I wanted today to myself but could you come around."

"Of course, give me half an hour okay."

"Thanks." She spoke softly as she hung up.

Daniel went and grabbed his jacked before poking his head in Ella's room.

"Love I'm just popping out for a bit okay."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Judi's."

"Say no more, see you later Dad."

He waked further into her room and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Finty was going over some lines from a new movie she was auditioning for when there was a knock at her front door. She sat down her script and went to answer it.

"Aunt Mags, what are you doing here."

"Hello darling, can I come in."

"Yeah sure, do you want a tea."

"No thanks love, I won't be here long."

Finty went and sat down as Maggie came to join her. She could see Maggie didn't look her usual self.

"Are you okay."

"No Finty I'm not…I've just been around to see your Mother."

"Oh."

Maggie to tell by her tone that she knew what was probably coming.

"Is she okay." Finty asked.

"I think you know the answer to that darling."

"She told you then."

"Well not so much her, as the papers."

"The papers, oh great. Someone's gotten a hold of it already, that's terriffic."

"Oh stop behaving like a child Finty and think about Jude."

"I have been, oh come on…you can't honestly think this is right."

"As a matter of fact I do. Darling your Mother has been on her own for a long time, she loved your Father more than anything and I think the reason she never really got involved with anyone else is because she felt as though she was betraying Michael."

"That's silly."

"It is and somewhere along the line Daniel began to notice her and made her realise that being with someone else didn't neceserrily mean that she was betraying your Father but learning to love another whilst still loving Michael. Surely even you can see that Daniel's made her happy."

"It's the age thing thought, he's only 4 years older than me."

"What does age matter if you love the person, hell if a young man was willing to set up with I wouldn't say no." Mggie smiled.

Finty couldn't help but laugh at the red-head who'd been in her life since the day she was born. She's always called her Aunty Mags because to Finty that's what she was.

"Finty, your Mother's happy and she deserves to be. She's dealt with a lot in her life and I think Daniel is just who she needs. Now I've never met him to have a proper chat to but he seems like a lovely man. You've watched the movies, the chemistry they have on-screen together. I'm 100% sure it's the same off-screen."

"I've been stupid haven't I."

"Just a little but I can understand why you behaved that way. I know how much you love her."

"Is it really in the papers already."

"It was in The Mail On Sunday, I'm not sure about the others."

"Poor Mum, I should go back and see her."

"Give her a few hours to calm down, she was a little worried after she'd read the article."

"Okay, well…do you fancy some lunch."

"Are you making it or are we going out."

"I was going to make it but if you want to go out, my cooking's not that bad." She smiled.

"Please, you take after your Mother."

"Charming, alright Aunt Mags let's go out."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Judi was sitting looking through some photos of herself and Michael when she heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

"Daniel." She smiled.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him standing before her. She fell into his arms the second he was through the door. They stood in her hallway for a few moments as she held on tightly to him, her head resting on his chest.

"You okay." He asked quietly, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back to look up at him as his lips lowered down on to her own.

"I'm just happy to see you. Do you want to come through."

Daniel followed her through to the sitting room and sat down with her. He gave a small glance at the photo album and saw one picture of her with her arms wrapped around her Husband as they smiled for the camera.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on." He asked.

"I told Finty and she was less than thrilled with our relationship." She said, quietly.

"Oh Judi, I'm sorry."

He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as she began to cry. He took out a tissue from the box on the side table and passed it to her.

"Here, dry your eyes."

She did as instructed before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Dan, I feel so foolish."

"You've nothing to be sorry for and you're not foolish. She'll come around, It'll just take some time."

"Why can't she see that I love you and you make me happy."

"Because you're her Mother, she loves you and she's only looking out for you. She's never really spoken to me properly, just in passing. She doesn't know anything about me, I'd probably feel the same way if it were my Mother dating a younger guy."

"You're defending her before you've even met her."

"I can't blame her for worrying and neither should you."

"I suppose I just thought she's accept it and that would be that. It's never that simple, is it?"

"Afraid not but it will be okay, give her some time and I'm sure she'll come around."

"It's in the papers…us I mean."

"What?"

"Maggie came by earlier when she saw it and thought I should know."

"How did she take the news."

"She was fine with it but then that's Mags. As long as I'm happy, she's happy."

"She sounds great."

"She is, I should introduce you."

"I'd love that."

"How about tomorrow."

"Really, you won't be to tired after work."

"I only have to be there for a few hours to film the court scene then after that I can go."

"Well I can be out by 5pm. I think Sam wants things wrapped up early, some meeting he has."

"Shall I ask her then."

"Sure, why not."

"Ella could come too if she likes."

"Wow, my god. She was star struck enough meeting you, can you imagine what she'll be like with 2 Dames in the room."

"Well she's been so good about our relationship, it would be a shame to exclude her."

"I'll ask her….are you going to invite Finty."

"If she'll come, although the mood she was in when she left…I'm not holding out much hope."

"Well I'm going to go home and talk to Ella and you can make your necessary calls."

"Do you have to go."

"We have work in the morning, believe me I'd love to stay…more than anything."

"I hate being apart from you, does that sound silly."

"No because I feel the same way."

She leaned back into him for a few more minutes just wanting to be with him. She felt him holding onto her tighter.

"Dan…."

"Yeah."

"I have a very insane suggestion."

"Insane…really, okay hit me with it."

She drew back and looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Move in with me."

"Huh…"

"You heard me."

"Judi, seriously."

"It's what I want, you don't?"

"No it's not that, it's just…Finty."

"I love my Daughter more than anything but at my age, time is of the essence. I can't afford to waste it."

"I have Ella."

"Yes I know you do, I was including her too."

"Hang on a minute, you are actually willing to share a house with my Daughter…full time."

"Daniel, Ella's a lovely Girl and the only one who seemed truly happy for us. I want you here with me and Ella too, if she wants too."

"You're mad, you do know that." He smiled.

"Not mad, in love." She smirked.

"Can I talk to Ella about it first."

"Of course, I understand."

"I really should get going." He said.

"Oh alright, off you go then. I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and walked to the door, Judi following behind him. He stepped out into the cold air before turning back and pulling Judi into him, their lips pressed firmly to one another.

"I love you so much, I just want you to know that. No matter what other people may say about our relationship, just remember that all that matters is how we feel."

"I love you too Dan."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Daniel left, Judi picked up the phone to dial Maggie's number. It went straight to voicemail, she tried Finty's and it did the same thing.

"That's strange." Judi muttered to herself.

She looked up when she heard the front door and rushed to answer it, thinking Daniel had changed his mind about staying.

"Dan, I knew you'd change your….oh, Finty…Mags."

"Hi Mum."

"Do let us in Jude, it's freezing out here." Maggie smiled.

Judi stepped aside as they walked through to the sitting room, followed by Judi. Maggie sat down as Judi joined her. Finty lingered in front of them, feeling awkward.

"So, what brings you both back." Judi asked.

"I went out to lunch with Finty and we got talking about some things and well…Finty, would you like to talk."

"Right of course."

Judi sat looking worried as Finty took a seat on the coffee table facing her Mother.

"Mum, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"I understand love, I…."

"No Mum, I was in the wrong. I'm sure Daniel's a great guy, I was just worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt, I was worried about the age thing but Aunt Maggie and I had a long talk over lunch and she made me realise how much you both care about one another."

"Oh love, do you really mean that."

"I do Mum, I'm sorry for behaving like a spoiled brat."

Judi stood up and drew her arms around her Daughter. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Mum, why are you crying."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I want to meet him, make sure his intentions are honourable." She smirked.

"Well actually, funny you should mention that."

"Oh, what do you mean Jude." Maggie asked.

"I was trying to call you both but your phones seem to be switched off. I wanted to invite you both around tomorrow night for dinner….to meet Daniel and to meet his Daughter Ella."

"Dinner." Finty replied.

"You said you wanted to get to know him, well now's your chance and Ella's a lovely Girl. It would mean a lot to me if you, both of you attended tomorrow night…please."

"Oh Jude, of course we'll be there. Won't we Finty."

Finty looked at Maggie and took in the tone of her voice, which went unnoticed by Judi.

"Of course we'll be there Mum."

"Fabulous, 7pm okay."

"Sure, we'll be here."

"Good, now how about I make us some tea."

"Love one." Maggie smiled.

They remained silent as Judi made her way into the kitchen. Finty gave Maggie a look of concern.

"I wasn't expecting to meet him this quick Aunt Mags."

"Darling, remember what I said. You only have one Mother and I know you love her dearly. Daniel is good for her, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Don't ruin this for her."

"I won't, as if I'd do something like that. It's just going to take some getting used too, that's all."

Ella came out of her room when she heard the front door closing.

"Dad, back so soon."

"Hiya love, early start tomorrow so I thought I should get an early night."

"It's only 4pm Dad."

"I didn't say I was going to sleep this second just that I thought I'd better let Judi have some alone time."

"How is she."

"Okay I think. She was going to call her Daughter after I left. Listen love, there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you want to come through to the kitchen while I make dinner."

"Sure." She smiled.

Ella followed him through and took a seat at the breakfast counter as he began preparing dinner.

"So what's up Dad."

"Judi want's to have dinner at her house tomorrow night with me, you and she also wants to invite her Daughter. You know, a sort of get to know each other dinner."

"Oh right, cool. Can't wait."

"She erm, is also inviting Maggie."

"Who's Maggie." Ella asked, confused.

"Maggie Smith love."

"Oh my god, you mean as in Dame Maggie."

"Yeah her."

"Oh…my…god. Dame Maggie Smith, Dad I love you so much."

"I'm not the one inviting her Ella."

"No but if you hadn't started dating Judi then I never would have met her and then I never would have had this amazing opportunity to meet Maggie Smith. I mean Judi and Maggie are only like two of the most amazing actresses ever. Oh god, what if I make a total fool of myself."

"I wouldn't worry love, you did fine with Judi."

"That's true. Oh this is just the best day ever, I have to go and find something to wear for tomorrow."

"Well you have enough new clothes to choose from." He yelled as she walked away.

Daniel put the pan to one side when he remembered her hadn't spoke to Ella about moving. He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked on the door.

"Dad, you don't need to knock, I'm decent."

He smiled as he walked in to find her sitting on her bed looking at a few of her dresses.

"Dinner ready, that was quick."

"No love not yet. I eh, wanted to talk to you about something else actually. Not the dinner, this is a bit bigger than that."

"Are you asking her to marry you."

"No…actually she's asked me, well us if we would like to move in with her…permanently.

"Are you serious, move in…live with Judi Dench."

"Yeah, what do you think."

"What do I think, well put it this way. If you say no, I'll kill you myself."

"You'd really be okay with that. I know it's a big step."

"Dad, you love her. She loves you, you are perfect for one another. You'd be a bloody fool if you said no."

"So I can give her the go ahead."

"Dad yes, yes… oh my god this is just the best day. I'm gonna call Fi."

"I'll go finish dinner."

Judi returned to her sofa when Maggie and Finty had left and dialled Daniel's number. She didn't wait long for him to answer it.

"Hey you." He smiled.

"Dan, how did it go. Did you ask her."

"We have the go ahead."

"Really, she was fine with the idea of living with me."

"Judi, what do you think. She worships you."

"What about the dinner."

"She said she'll be there."

"Oh thank god… Finty and Mags came by not long after you left."

"Oh, what happened."

"Finty apologised for her behaviour and can't wait to meet you. She and Mags are coming to dinner too."

"Did you tell them about moving in."

"Not yet, one thing at a time. Mags will be fine with it, Finty's another issue."

"I might be a bit of a shock to her but I'm sure she'll be okay in the end. Just remember we'll all be there with you tomorrow night. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"How did I ever manage without you." She smiled.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning okay."

"Night Dan, love you."

"Love you too, sweet dreams."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel pulled up outside Judi's home at 8.30am the following morning. He walked up the path and knocked a few times before the door opened. He was greeted with a kiss from her.

"Well, morning to you too." He smiled.

"Come in on, I won't be a few minutes."

He went inside as she ran back upstairs to grab a few things. He sat down and looked through the papers that were lying on her coffee table. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and held up one of the sheets of paper.

"What's all this." He asked.

"Well what does it look like, recipes. I need ideas for tonight."

"Why don't you just heat something up."

"Heat something up, it's a dinner party Dan. You can't just shove something in a microwave, honestly."

"So is this what it will be like when we're living together, meals made from scratch."

"Hey, don't push your luck. This is a special occasion, don't get too used to it." She laughed.

He got up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her more forcefully than before. She pulled back to look up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready for today." He asked.

"As ready as I can be, what about you."

"Bring it on."

"Do you think they've read the papers."

"I'll bet money on it, we knew it would happen just not so soon. Whatever happens, we're in it together okay….just remmber I love you."

"You're such a softie, come on."

They drove in silence to Pinewood Studios, Daniel parked the car and they made their way onto the set of Skyfall. They were rehearsing the court scene today and as they entered all eyes fell on them. Judi was holding on tightly to Daniels hand and she began to feel very nervous.

"Good morning you two. Good weekend." Sam asked.

"It was great Sam, you?"

"Not too bad, I've done a few re-writes for the scene we're rehearsing today but nothing drastic. Could I have a word with you both before we get started."

"Is something wrong." Judi asked.

"Nothing serious. Your trailer Dan."

"Sure."

Daniel and Judi exchanged worried looks as they followed Sam to the trailer. Once inside, Judi took a seat beside Daniel as Sam stood in front of them. His features were giving nothing away which worried Judi all the more.

"Listen you two, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. We've all seen the papers over the weekend and well, I think it's safe to say that everyone on set is aware that you are in a relationship."

"I see, well I suppose we couldn't keep it hidden for ever could we Dan." Judi smiled, still gripping his hand.

"Look, what goes on with you is your own business and you can tell me to mind my own business but….are you two serious about each other."

"We're very serious Sam, I love this woman."

"I see."

Judi could sense an uncomfortable tone in his voice.

"You think it's crazy don't you,. What could someone Dan's age possibly see in an old woman like me." She asked, her voice breaking.

"Judi don't say that." Daniel said, putting his arm around her.

"Judi, that's not what I'm saying at all, really. You're a very attractive woman and in my honest opinion, you both seem extremely happy together which I think is wonderful."

"But…" She asked.

"Everyone has opinions, some good, some bad. All I'm saying is that don't get to upset if some people aren't as congratulating as me. I think most of the guys around here seem okay with it but you know what some are like. I just don't want you to take it to heart, anything they say…let it roll of your back."

"Thanks Sam." Daniel smiled.

"Congratualtions by the way, you certainly kept it secret."

"Actually things only really took off on Friday after we finished up here."

"Really."

"All I know for sure Sam is that I love this woman and that's all I care about. Whatever opinions people may have, well…to hell with them."

"Judi." Sam asked.

"I agree with Daniel, I love him too." She smiled.

"Alright then, let's get to work."

They followed Sam back onto the set. They looked up to see Rory Kinnear walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Morning Judi, Daniel."

"Morning Rory, how are you." Judi asked.

"Great, was at a friends wedding at the weekend. Got a little too drunk but it was worth it."

"Oh yeah, what happened."

"What do you mean." He asked.

"You look like the cat that's got the cream." Daniel laughed.

"Well I did meet someone. Her names Cassie, she's lawyer."

"Good for you Rory, I'd love to meet her." Judi smiled.

"Well she'd love to meet you too, she's a big fan. Listen, before we get started…I just wanted to say that I think it's great, you two I mean. I wouldn't worry too much about what others think. I think you're good together, it certainly transpires on screen."

"Thank you for that, I think I really needed to hear that." Judi smiled.

"Rory, I need you and Naomi, could you come to please." Sam yelled.

Rory walked away and Naomi smiled at Daniel and Judi as she walked past, giving them the thumbs up as she went. They stood smiling at one another as the took their places on set.

"You see, I told you we had nothing to worry about." Daniel whispered in her ear.

"That's just 3 people Dan, what about the rest."

"Hey, 3 is better than none at all. It's a start and that's all we need right now. Come on Ma'am, we better get to work." He grinned.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day passed quite quickly and before Judi knew it, it was 4pm. Sam was more than happy with Judi's scenes and told her she was free to go for the day. Daniel still had a few scenes to re-shoot.

"Hey, I'll try not to be too late home." He smiled.

"Don't worry it's fine. Dinner's not until 7pm anyway, plenty of time."

"Today hasn't been too bad has it."

"It's been okay, I have heard a few comments muttered quietly while we were filming but you're right, I don't care what they think."

He looked around and saw a few eyes on them and his immediate reaction to the single-minded people around them was to pull Judi towards him and kiss her firmly. She grabbed hold on his arm to stop herself falling and couldn't stop laughing.

"You're terrible." She smiled, as she looked up at him.

"It's why you love me."

"Right I'm off, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, happy cooking."

"Goodbye everyone, see you all tomorrow." Judi yelled casually, as she left the building.

Judi stopped off at the shops on the way home to grab a few extra things she needed for the dinner. When she got home, she immediately went to the kitchen and began preparing the meal. She'd decided on salmon en croute for the main course and made a Pavlova for dessert. It took her a couple of hours to get everything ready and she was setting the table when she heard Daniel coming in the front door.

"Judi…"

"In the dining room."

He took of his coat and walked through to find her setting the table. He smiled at how happy she looked, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Dan, stop that. I'm trying to get things organised."

"Well it's your own fault, if you will stand there looking as sexy as ever."

"Seriously stop it." She giggled.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him and kissed him.

"Do me a favour and finish laying the table, would you. I need to go and grab a quick shower."

"No problem." He smiled.

She rushed upstairs as he finished the setting the table. When he'd finished he went upstairs and grabbed a pair of gray trousers and a light blue shirt from the wardrobe. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Judi to finish in the bathroom. She returned 10 minutes later, her hair wet with a towel around her. He looked up and couldn't stop the glint in eyes when he saw her. He got up and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Dan, we don't have time for this."

"Can't help it, do you have any idea what you do to me."

"I have a rough idea…aren't you glad you left some clothes here." She said, noticing the trousers and shirt on the bed.

"Soon I'll be able to have everything here."

"It will seem strange having a man in the house again after all these years."

Hey, you are still sure about me and Ella moving in right…if you're having second thoughts…"

"Oh Dan…of course I'm not. I'm looking forward to it and tonight we tell them…deal." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah…deal." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her once more.

Daniel came down the stairs just before 7pm and his breath caught in his throat as he looked over at Judi and how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in a deep purple dress that was just above the knee. It was a low neck line but not too low.

"What's the smiled for." She asked, as he approached her.

"You look absolutely amazing."

"You like it."

"I love it."

"Good, money well spent then."

They both looked up when the front door went. Judi began to look a little worried.

"Don't worry, that'll be Ella, she said she'd try and get here before everyone else." Daniel smiled.

He went to answer the door as Judi stood by the sofa, looking as casual as she could. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ella walk through carrying a small bunch of flowers.

"Ella."

"Hi Judi." She said, before hugging her.

"You're right on time."

"Well I thought I should get here before everyone else, Dad said he was coming straight here from work so I got a taxi….here, these are for you."

"Oh darling they're lovely, thank you."

They both looked up as Daniel walked back in.

"Dan, you should have gone and picked Ella up, the poor girl had to get a taxi."

"Love, you should have said."

"Guy's really, it's fine. Besides, you kind of had more important things to get organised."

"Dan, go and get Ella a drink."

"Wine please Dad." She smirked.

"Coming right up."

Judi took Ella's hand and sat her down beside her on the sofa beside her.

"Ella, before your Father comes back I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, are you okay." She asked, a little concerned.

"No I'm fine, I just well…Dan said he spoke to you about our little decision."

"What, you mean you both living together."

"Yes."

"And you want to make sure that I'm really okay with it."

"Well ….yes, after all it is disrupting your life aswell as ours."

"Judi I'm thrilled for you both, seriously and I'm more than happy to move in here. I like you and not just the Actress in you but the person aswell, you're so much more than you see on-screen and I adore you. You've become like a second Mother to me, don't ever tell my Mum though. She'd probably go off on one."

"He hasn't told your Mother yet, has he."

"Well she's been away on Holiday to Spain with some friends. She's due back at the end of the week."

"Why don't you live with her."

"Mum and I don't really get on, She can be a bit uptight and she blamed Dad for everything when they divorced. It wasn't all Dad's fault, they just both worked a lot and were never there for each other and when they were they spent most of the time arguing. I think they only lasted along as they did because they had me."

"I'm sorry love."

"Don't be, I'm not. It worked out for the best, Dad has you now and I've never seen him happier, you're way better than Rachel."

"Was she really that bad."

"She was okay I guess, she just thought so much about her looks and how her fans saw her. You don't bother about stuff like that, you just like to be yourself and you still look beautiful without even trying."

"Thanks love."

Ella moved in to hug Judi and Daniel walked back through with 2 glasses of wine and handed them to Judi and Ella.

"Everything okay in here." He asked.

"Totally, I was just telling Judi how happy I am that we're all going to be living together."

"Good, well I'm glad we're all happy about it."

They all stopped talking when the door went again.

"Oh god , that will be Mags and Finty." Judi said, concerned.

"Judi, stop worrying. It's going to be okay."

"Dad's right Judi, If I'm fine with it, why shouldn't your Daughter."

Judi took hold of Ella's hand for support and Ella gave Judi's a gentle squeeze as they awaited their next guests.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

I’m so sorry this has taken me forever to update, with it not being on ff.net I forgot all about it. For ForeverM for the wonderful review and as always Liz1967.

 

Chapter 17

 

 

Daniel opened the door to see Finty and Maggie standing in front of him. He gave a warm smile and motioned for them to come in.

“Hello Finty, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Hi Daniel, how have you been.”

“Good, I’m glad you were both able to come.” He smiled.

“Oh I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” Maggie smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Maggie, Judi speaks very highly of you.”

“I should hope so.”

“Come on through.”

Finty looked worried and turned to Maggie.

“Finty, don’t worry okay. Everything will be fine, he means the world to your Mother, remember that.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Come on.”

 

 

They followed Daniel through to see a young woman standing holding onto Judi’s hand. As soon as Judi saw Finty she let go of Ella’s hand and went to hug her Daughter.

“Darling, I’m so happy you came.”

“Hi Mum, of course I came. How could I not.” She replied, hugging her Mother.

“Mags.”

“Hello Jude, everything okay.”

“Wonderful.”

“Really.” Maggie asked, taking note of the nervousness in Judi’s voice.

“I’m just hoping this all goes well tonight Mags.” She whispered to her Friend.

“Credit Finty with some sense, she loves you. She just worries about you that’s all.”

“You’re right, I know you are.”

“So, who’s this young woman.” Maggie asked, a voice a little louder now.

“Mags, Finty…this is Ella Craig, Daniel’s Daughter.”

 

Ella stood beside Daniel looking a little star struck as Maggie walked up to her.

“Aren’t you going to speak.” Maggie smiled.

“Huh, oh yeah sorry. It’s so nice to meet you Ms Smith, I’m such a fan of your’s.”

“How nice, you know you don’t need to be so nervous around me dear, I don’t bite.”

 

 

Ella let out a nervous laugh she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in and shook Maggie’s hand. Inside she was screaming, she couldn’t believe she was shaking hands with Dame Maggie Smith

“Ella, I’d like you to meet my Daughter Finty.” Judi spoke up.

Ella moved to Finty and gave her a warm hug, surprising Finty with the gesture.

“It’s so nice to meet you Finty, Judi’s told me so many nice things about you. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Ella.”

“Right, can I get everyone a drink.” Daniel asked.

“Red wine for me please Daniel.” Maggie smiled.

“I’ll have a white wine please.” Finty replied.

“2 Wines coming right up.”

 

 

Daniel walked into the kitchen and Judi followed him through. She came up behind and lay her head on his back as he poured the wine.

“Hey, you okay.” He asked, turning around and bringing his arms around her.

“Do you think tonight will go alright.”

“I don’t see why not, they’re all getting on okay.”

“Did you see Ella when she met Mags.”

“I reminded me of when she met you.”

“It’s sweet.”

“Finty seems to be coping.”

“I was a little surprised by the hug Ella gave her.”

“Ella’s always been quite an affectionate person.”

“It seemed to break the tension a bit at least.”

“Look, will you stop worrying. Tonight will be fine, we’ll have dinner….we’ll talk and then we tell them.”

“Finty’s the only one I’m worried about, what if she doesn’t take it well.”

“I’m not saying it will be plain sailing but you’re her Mother and she loves you, she’ll have to accept that I’m not going anywhere.”

“How did I cope without you before.”

“I’ve no idea, come on. Let’s get out there.”

 

 

They walked back though to the sitting-room and Daniel handed Maggie and Finty their drinks as they all sat down. Finty sat beside Ella and Maggie was on the other side of her, Judi and Daniel sat on the opposite sofa.

“The wine alright.” Judi asked.

“It’s fine Mum.”

“So Finty, Judi was saying that you act too.” Daniel said.

“Some, not as much as Mum or as big as Mum but I like it.”

“You were in Mrs Brown with her, weren’t you.” Ella asked.

“Yeah I was.”

“You played Princess Helena.”

“I did.”

“You were in Cranford too.”

“I was. I also worked with Mum in Ladies In Lavender but that was a very small past and I also worked with Maggie in Gosford Park.”

“You are so lucky to have such a wonderful job, getting to work with Judi and Maggie.”

“Have you ever thought about getting into acting.”

“I would like too, maybe one day. What do you think Dad, would I make a good Actress.”

“You certainly would love, whatever makes you happy.”

“So Daniel, how’s the movie going.” Maggie asked.

“It’s going great yeah, hard work but I get to work with this one every day.” Motioning to Judi.

“Well here’s to many more.” Maggie smiled, as she raised her glass.

 

 

Daniel looked to his side to see sadness in Judi’s eyes as he gently grasped her hand.

“Would you all excuse me for a moment.” Judi spoke, softly.

They all watched as she got up and made her way upstairs, before turning their attention back to Daniel.

“Daniel, is Jude alright.” Maggie asked.

“She’s fine, I’ll just go and check on her. Ella would keep an eye in the kitchen for me.”

“Huh, Dad you know I can’t cook.”

“Please love.” He pleaded.

“Come on Ella, Maggie and I will help you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

 

 

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Daniel walked into the bedroom to find Judi standing by the window with her back to him. He closed the door behind him and came up behind her, bringing his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck as she leaned into his touch.  
“Are you alright.” He asked softly.  
“I’m sorry about that, I suppose it’s still sinking in. I hate not being able to tell anyone about all this.”  
“I know it sucks.”  
She turned around to face him and he saw the tears falling down her face, he gently brushed them away with his thumb before leaning down and kissing her.  
“Look, just think that when we’ve finished shooting Skyfall, you’re going to get so many job offers. There isn’t a Director out there who doesn’t want you in their movie.”  
“You’re very good for morale, you know that.”  
“I hate seeing you like this, it’s just so bloody unfair that they’re doing this to you.”  
“I knew it wouldn’t last forever but on a positive note, at least it doesn’t mean I never see you again.”  
“I knew there was an upside to all of this.” He smiled.  
“Oh Dan.”  
“Come here.” He smiled, as he drew her into a hug.

 

Ella brought the salmon out of the oven and was prodding it with a knife when Maggie walked up behind her.  
“How’s it coming along Ella.”  
“I have no idea, why did he have me keep an eye on this. I can’t cook, he should know that by now, he’s lived with me long enough.”  
“Here, allow me to have a look.”  
“Oh my god no, you can’t do it.” Ella said, with shock in her voice.  
“Why on earth not.”  
“Well because…..”  
“My dear, because it not a reason.”  
“You’re Dame Maggie Smith.”  
“So.”  
“You shouldn’t be cooking, don’t you have people who do that for you.”  
Maggie and Finty exchanged glances and Ella noticed the smiles that appeared on both their faces.  
“I’ve said something stupid, haven’t I.”  
“Ella my dear, not all famous people rely on other people to do their daily tasks for them. Believe it or not I always cook for myself, just as Jude does and Finty.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“Does your Father.”  
“Huh.”  
“Does he have people who cook for him.”  
“Well no but Dad’s not you… or Judi for that matter, I mean you two are national treasures.”  
“Oh I do hate that phrase, it makes us sound as though we should be on display in some museum or other.”  
“I should just shut up, shouldn’t I.”  
“Never my dear, never stop asking questions. It’s what makes you the young woman you are and as for this salmon, I’d say it’s nearly complete.”  
Ella smiled at her as she watched Maggie cover the salmon with some foil and pop it back into the oven.

 

They walked back into the sitting room to find Daniel and Judi taking a seat.  
“Everything alright Mum.” Finty asked, concerned.  
“I’m fine love, just a little tired.”  
“Look, if you want to do this another night then…”  
“No, don’t be silly. The food’s in the oven now and anyway….there’s a reason why Daniel and I wanted you all here tonight.”  
“Oh…Mum what’s all this about.”  
“Sit down, all of you.”  
They all took a seat and Judi could see that Finty was becoming anxious. Daniel grasped her hand as she shifted a little closer to him, Maggie watched the couple and couldn’t help but smile at how happy her best friend was.  
“Well come on Jude, don’t keep us all in suspense, why the dinner party.”  
“I know you probably all think that Daniel and I, well that this is just a short term thing but it’s not.”  
“Jude, I don’t think any of us said that.”  
“Are you going to deny you haven’t thought it.”  
“Mum, why don’t you just tell us what you need to tell us.”  
“Very well, Finty I loved your Father more than anything in the world and I always will…I’ve been on my own for so long that I didn’t think it was possible to feel anything for another man, but I have.”  
“Finty, Maggie…I love this woman and I give you both my word that I’ll do everything possible to make her happy.”  
“This is leading up to something, I can tell.” Finty spoke up.

 

Judi got up and moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table to sit in front of Finty.  
“Darling, I’ve asked Daniel to move in with me…well Daniel and Ella.”  
Maggie took hold of Finty’s hand to offer her some support and smiled towards Judi.  
“Finty, did you hear what I said.”  
“I heard you.”  
“Are you angry.”  
“No I’m not angry Mum, I never expected you to live like a nun after Dad died. Then again I never expected you to fall in love with a man younger than you. It’s just a bit of a shock that’s all.”  
“Do I have your blessing.”  
Finty remained quiet for a few moments and looked between Judi and Daniel before a small smile graced her lips. She leaned forward and hugged her Mother.  
“Of course you have my blessing, how could I not. Your happiness is important to me, you know that.”  
“Oh darling, thank you. This means so much to me, well to all of us.”  
“Come on Ella, why don’t you and I get the dinner out of the oven.” Maggie said.  
“Huh, oh yeah sure.”  
“I’ll help.” 

 

Judi got up and went to lend a hand leaving Finty and Daniel alone.  
“Finty, I meant every word. I’ll never make her regret this decision.”  
“You’re a lovely man Daniel and I do believe you. I’m only going to say this once and then we can move on.”  
“Say what.”  
“My Mother means everything to me, I owe her so much. Dad was the love of her life and she was devastated when he died. I am happy that she’s found happiness with you and while I believe you when you say you’ll never hurt her, just remember that if you ever do….you will live to regret it, I promise you that.”  
“Understood, shall we go have dinner.”  
“Lead the way.”

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
